Toon's Incorporated Trailers and Clips/Transcript
Transcripts Trailers Teaser Trailer * (Fade in from black) * (Image of Dennis & Tiana Productions new.png and Jack Frost X Elsa Productions.png) * (Fade out from black) * (Door room): Since the very first bed time all around the world children have known that once their mothers and fathers tuck them in and shut off the light. That there are characters hiding in their closets waiting to emerge. But what they don't know is... It's nothing personal, it's just their job. * (Batman Jumps in the Water Clip): Whoa! * Robin: There's nobody here. There’s no kid. There's supposed to be a kid. There's no kid to scare. I'm panicking because there's a total lack of kid here. * Batman: Let's just check the schedule. * Robin: This is very embarrassing. Uh let me see. Nine o’clock. * Batman: Nine o’clock. * Robin: Boy's bedroom? * Batman: Boy's bedroom. * Robin: Outer Magnolia? * Batman: Magnolia? Give me that. That's Mongolia. Bodi, does this look like Mongolia to you? * Robin: Yeah, well kind of. * Batman: Well, okay. You remember the fifth grade? When you spent all your time passing notes to Suzy Boyle? The rest of us were studying geography. This is not Mongolia! * Robin: Will you listen to this? Blame it on the little guy! How original! He must have read the schedule wrong with his two eyes! * Batman: Robin, come on. Don't take it... * Robin: You were thinking that! You were thinking that! * Batman: Sensitive. Come on buddy. Little blinky? * Robin: Don't do that. I'm * Batman: Resisting you. Come on. Don't make me like you. * Robin: I don't want to like you now. All right. Hey! Guess which planet I am! Huh? Come on! Look! Guess which planet I am! * Batman: Okay. I wanna go back to the break room before all the doughnuts are gone. * Robin: Hey! Don't you even get it, you big throw rug! * (Robin Shocked Clip): Oh. * (Toon's Incorporated): Nice doggie. Nice big doggie. Batman. Batman, open the door. Open the door! * Robin: Now! * (Robin Running Clip): Aah! * (Door shut) * (Coming Soon to YouTube and DVD) * (Trailer Credits) 3D Re-Release Trailer * (Fade in from black) * (Image of Dennis & Tiana Productions new.png and Jack Frost X Elsa Productions.png) * (Fade out from black) * (Door room): Since the very first bed time all around the world children have known that once their mothers and fathers tuck them in and shut off the light. That there are characters hiding in their closets waiting to emerge. But what they don't know is... It's nothing personal, it's just their job. * (From The Creator That Brought You "Finding Dennis"): Top of the mornin', fellas! * Robin: Hey, what's shakin', bacon? * Batman: Did you lose weight? Or a limb? * (Scare Floor/Door Vault Clips): Behind you, the closet door, a whole family in the world. * Robin: Aunt Anna, you're looking fabulous today. Is that a new haircut? New makeup? You've had a lift. You've had a tuck. * (Robin Screams Clip) * (Batman Jumps in the Water Clip): Whoa! * Robin: Twins! In a bunk bed! * (Batman Goes Up and Down, Roaring on Two Levels Clip) * Penguin: There is nothing more toxic or deadly than a human child. A single touch could kill you! * Robyn: Cookie! * (Batman Screams Clip) * (Dennis & Tiana Productions Proudly Presents): Dennis & Tiana Productions proudly presents... * (A Jack Frost X Elsa Productions Film): ...a Jack Frost X Elsa Productions film. * Robyn: Grrrrrrrwww! * (Characters Screaming Clip) * Timon/Sushi Chef: There's a kid here... The Baby Kid! * (Robyn Sneezes Clip) * (Robin Screams Clip) * (Spraying Clip) * (Robin Yells in Pain Clip) * First Hench Little Pig: We can neither confirm nor deny the presence of the child here tonight. * Robin: Let's keep it. I always wanted a pet that could kill me! * Batman: Fee fi fo... * Robin: What are you doing?! * (Toon's Incorporated): Toon's Incorporated. * Robin: It's a musical! ♪ Put that thing back where it came from or so help me ♪ * Batman: ♪ Bom-bom, bom-bom, bom-bom... ♪ * Robin: ♪ So help me, so help me. ♪ And cut! * (Coming Soon to YouTube and DVD) * (Trailer Credits) Clips Phantasm in the Closet *''movie begins. The screen shows into the Pingu's bedroom.'' *Pingu's Mother: Goodnight, sweet prince. *Pingu: Goodnight, Mama. *Pingu's Father: Sleep tight, kiddo. *''Mother turned off the light and she closed the door. The son was sleeping quietly. She turns the hallway lights off. The screen shows the pendulum clock and the other toys and the window. The closet was open and the son opened his eyes. He looked at the closet opening and he looked around. The moat monster appears from the closet and he closes his eyes and he pulled his blanket for fright. He looked at the closet again, and it was just his sweater hanging outside of the closet. He wasn't afraid and he fell asleep again. The screen moves silently down under the bed and the eyes glowed red. The moat monster silently gets off under the bed and it stands up silently. It was ready to scare the child and it silently raises his claws. Pingu turns around and he looks at the moat monster roars.'' *Pingu: screaming *Danny Phantom: unmasked by Moat Monster off, screaming, stepped on the soccer ball, the soccer ball hits the wall and it hits Danny. He tripped the skateboard. Wow! into some spiky jacks, and he was screaming out loudly. He looked down and he ran around the circles while he was screaming. Oh! Aye! Ah! Oh! bounced his head and he circled around by laying down to get rid of it.; The light goes on. Uhh! Harryhausen's * ( murmur of conversation ) * ( knives being sharpened ) * PHOTOGRAPHER: AND HOLD IT. * ( shutter clicks ) * Waiters: GET A PAPER BAG! * MMM. * ( laughing ) * Starfire: OH, ROBIN, I'VE HAD A LOT OF BIRTHDAY... WELL, NOT A LOT OF BIRTHDAYS BUT THIS IS THE BEST BIRTHDAY EVER. * HMM. * Starfire: WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT? * Robin: I WAS JUST THINKING ABOUT THE FIRST TIME I LAID EYE ON YOU-- HOW PRETTY YOU LOOKED. * Starfire: (embarrassed) STOP IT! * Robin: YOUR HAIR WAS SHORTER THEN. * Starfire: MM-HMM. I'M THINKING ABOUT GETTING IT CUT. * ( faint squeal of fear ) * Robin: NO, NO, I LIKE IT THIS LENGTH. * ( sighs of relief ) * Robin: I LIKE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU. JUST THE OTHER DAY SOMEONE ASKED ME WHO I THOUGHT THE MOST BEAUTIFUL CHARACTER WAS IN ALL OF METROVILLE. YOU KNOW WHAT I SAID? * Starfire: (coy) WHAT DID YOU SAY? * Robin: I SAID... * Robin: BATMAN? * Starfire: BATMAN? * Robin: NO! NO, NO. THAT'S NOT WHAT I WAS GOING TO SAY. * Starfire: ROBIN, YOU'RE NOT MAKING SENSE. * BATMAN: HI, GUYS! WHAT A COINCIDENCE, RUNNING INTO YOU HERE! * Batman: UH, I'M JUST GOING TO ORDER SOMETHING TO GO. * Starfire: (annoyed) ROBIN... * Robin: (through gritted teeth) BATMAN! * Batman: I WONDER WHAT'S GOOD HERE. * Robin: GET OUT OF HERE. YOU'RE RUINING EVERYTHING. * Batman: I WENT BACK TO GET YOUR PAPERWORK AND THERE WAS A DOOR. * Robin: WHAT? * ( rattling ) * Robin: A DOOR?! * Batman: JOKER WAS IN IT. * Robin: WAIT A MINUTE. JOKER? THAT CHEATER! HE'S TRYING TO BOOST HIS NUMBERS! * Batman: THERE'S SOMETHING ELSE. * Robin: WHAT?! * Batman: OOK-LAY IN THE AG-BAY. * Robin: WHAT?! * Batman: LOOK IN THE BAG. * Robin: WHAT BAG? * ( sighs ) * ( gasps ) * ( giggling ) * Batman: OH! THEY DON'T HAVE ANYTHING I LIKE HERE. SO TAKE CARE, MISS STARFIRE! * Waiter: EXCUSE ME, SIR. * Starfire: ROBIN, WHAT'S GOING ON? * Robin: MISS STARFIRE, PLEASE TRY TO UNDERSTAND. * Robin: I HAVE TO DO SOMETHING! * Starfire: ROBIN? * PHOTOGRAPHER: ON THREE. * ONE... TWO.... * ( squeals and giggles ) * ( screaming ) * A BABY! * Robyn: Boo! * ( all screaming ) * Misc. Character: A BABY! * Sushi Chef: THERE'S A KID HERE-- THE BABY KID! * ( exclaiming in Robyn talk ) * OH! * STARFIRE: GOOGLEY BEAR! * ( yelling ) * Robyn: ( blows raspberry ) * Batman: COME ON! * ( characters screaming in terror ) * ROBIN: LET'S GET OUT OF HERE! * HEA HELICOPTER PILOT: PLEASE REMAIN CALM. THIS IS NOT A GATOR-DRILLEN DRILL. * ( siren wailing, tires screeching ) * HENCH LITTLE PIG AGENT #1: WE HAVE AN 835 IN PROGRESS. PLEASE ADVISE. * Starfire: ROBIN? ROBIN? * Robin: OH, STARFIRE. * PLEASE COME WITH ME. * Starfire: OW. STOP PUSHING. * Robin: HEY, GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SCHMOOPSIE-POO! * BUILDING CLEAR. READY FOR DECONTAMINATION. * Robin: WELL, I DON'T THINK THAT DATE COULD HAVE GONE ANY WORSE. Category:Movie Trailer Spoofs Category:Clips in Filmography Category:Deleted Scenes Category:Transcripts